Anyone Can Love, Even You
by lordlosslove
Summary: When Luna's mark disappears, the signers run into a strange girl. After learning her secrets they need to figure out a way to destroy the evil inside of her before she destroys everything else. Jack is the only one who can do it but will he? I know some don't like OCs but give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**LLL- I had this story stuck in my head. I didn't want to write it before I finished my last story but I just can't take it. A lot of people like to skip over the battle but I prefer you read it. This battle makes up most of this chapter. This my first 5d's fanfic so I hope you all like.**

Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow are at Crow's hut in the satellite sitting around a fire. The kids are asleep and they discuss what they are going to do about the dark signers? They have all disappeared and Godwin won't give them anymore answers.

"I'm not sure how things are going to work out. We don't know who the fifth signer is anymore," Akiza points out.

"We don't even know if there is a fifth signer anymore. The mark just disappeared off of Luna's arm," Crow says.

Yusei throws his information in. "Ancient fairy dragon said that Luna's time of need was up and that that someone else's destiny has appeared in the crimson dragon's eyes. So there has to be another."

"If Luna gets to keep ancient fairy dragon, does that mean there is another dragon too?" Crow asks.

"I don't know."

Rally and Blitz come running up to the group.

"Hey you guys," Rally says, "You have to see this person duel. Nobody has beaten them yet."

"Yeah, it's amazing. I've never seen anyone duel like this."

"They duel again in front of the old theatre in ten minutes. You have to come see."

"I guess I don't mind catching a good duel," Crow shrugs, "What about you three?" Everyone agrees to go see the person.

"OK, we're going to go now. See you guys later," Blitz says. With that, the two leave. Jack stands, staring at the smoggy sky. This is the last place he'd want to be. Back in the place that he worked so hard to get out of. Surrounded by the people that he betrayed. The people that are welcoming him back with open arms.

"Let's take our runners," Crow says.

"But isn't that an eye sore?"

"Yes, but it's faster." The group walks to their runners and start them with a roar. "I know this place better so I'll lead." No one debates his decision and follows him as he rides off. Crow takes them to a roof top that overlooks the theatre. There is a large crowd surrounding where the duel is supposed to happening.

"Wow, look at all those people. This person must be pretty big."

"Why are we all the way up here?" Jack asks, speaking for the first time.

"You are Jack Atlus , the king and he is Yusei Fudo, the person who beat the king. I think it'd be best if we didn't go down there."

"Smart," Yusei says. A guy is in the middle of the crowd making everybody rowdy by shouting "YEAH! Young Blood is goin' _DOWN_!"

"Is that the guy we are here to see?" Crow asks. "He looks a little over confident. Egotistic."

"I could beat that guy with my eyes closed," Jack grunts. The crowd on the other side makes a path for someone walking into the middle. When she is there, they cheer louder.

"Oh no," Akiza says. "He's not going to battle her is he?"

"She just a girl!" Jack says. In the middle of the circle stands a girl. She has light skin and dark brown hair with green eyes. She wears all black with a skirt, shirt and an elbow length glove on each hand. She has an emotionless expression on her face as she watches her opponent jump around foolishly.

"AWW!" he yells, "Let me hurry this up so this little girl can her nap."

"Shut up and let's duel," she says in neutral tone. Despite how low she is. Everyone hears her and the other duelist becomes more serious, but not much.

"OK," he says.

"Let's Duel," they say in unison.

"Youngest first," she says, "if you don't mind?"

"It's not like it will make a difference."

"Fine. I lay two cards face down and summon Blood Witch in defense mode. With that I end my turn." _Blood Witch has 900 attack points and 1200 defense points._

"HAHAHA!" her opponent laughs uncontrollably. "That's all? Well get ready. I summon Jungle Warrior to the field. As soon as Jungle Warrior is summoned, he automatically gains 500 extra attack points. He is at 2000. Now I summon Forest Beast from my hand. _Forest Beast has 1000 attack points and 300 defense points. _When he is summoned, he automatically switches the mode of every monster on your side of the field. So your Blood Witch switches to attack mode." She rolls her eyes as her blood witch is switched. "Now my monster has more attack points then your witch, so Forest Beast, attack Blood Witch with Thunder Claw. That's not all. If I destroy one of your monster because of my monsters special ability, I get a forest token for every trap or spell card you have on your field."

The girl doesn't flinch as her witch explodes.

"You guys," Yusei says, "I don't think we're here to see the man."

"What makes you so sure?" Jack says.

"Just watch."

"I end my turn."

"About time," the girl says, "this will be quick. Since my monster was destroyed in attack mode, it returns to the field from my grave yard in the mode it was destroyed in. I play my trap card Blood Donor. Because you attacked me and destroyed a monster last turn, this card steals your monster's special ability and switches it to every monster on your field to attack mode. Now my monsters special ability activates and destroy any monster with defense points lower than mine. All of your monsters have defense points lower than mine so they are all destroyed. " All of his monsters explode except for his tokens. " With that, I end my turn."

"Impressive," he mumbles. "But now that your turn is over, your trap wears off and your monster is sent back to the grave yard. I summon Willow spirit and then Leaf Leopard. Now I will combine these two monsters and synchro summon Forest Fire Dragon! _Forest Fire Dragon is a level 7 synchro monster with 3000 attack points and 1500 defense points."_

"Wow, that's a powerful monster," Akiza comments.

"Since you have no monsters on your field, my Forest Fire Dragon can attack you directly."

Jack narrows his eyes. "Does that guy even know she still has cards face down on her field?"

"FOREST FIRE DRAGON. ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!" The dragon breathes a burst of fire in her direction.

"I play the Blood Traitor spell," she says calmly.

"What!"

"When this card is put into play, it stops your monsters attack and adds its attack points with the others on you field, so now your monsters attack points are 4200 because of your three tokens."

"Why would you raise the attack points of my monster?"

"Listen and you'll find out. Your monsters special ability automatically activates during your turn and raises you monsters attack points to 4700. Now, the whole point of this spell. Your monster turns on you and the attack is put back on you."

"WHAT!"

"That's not all. You take the same amount of damage as the attack points that your monster currently has." The dragon fires off and the final score of the game is :

Young Blood: 3800

Crusher: 0

The crowd screams and the group sits on the roof, completely dumbfounded.

"She beat him in two turns and didn't even attack," Crow says.

"She beat him using defense," Yusei says.

The guys kneels on the ground and Young Blood walks up to him. "I think you owe me something."

He glares at her and hands her his deck.

"What's she doing," Jack says. She shuffles through the cards and takes one, giving him the rest of the deck back and walking away.

"Hey," Crow says, "there's Blitz and Rally." He runs down the building and the others follow him. They catch up to the two that Crow saw.

"Hey Crow. Did you see that?"

"Yeah, pretty crazy."

"Yeah. Insane. Nobody has beaten her yet."

"Why did she take his card at the end?"

"Well she makes a bet with every person she duels. If she wins she gets to take a card from their deck of her choice. The over confident agree to it and end up losing a card."

"What's her name?"

"On the streets she's known as Young Blood, but no one knows her real name."

"What about her age."

"That neither, but I'd assume about 15 maybe."

Jack steps up, "So basically, this girl goes hard. I bet I could beat her." He jogs off to look for her and the others run after him.

**LLL- Hope you liked. Please review so I can know if I should keep going**.** Be kind. Thanks a Million.**


	2. Follow her AGAIN

**LLL- I don't think anyone is very interested yet, but I really hope you are... but here you go. ENJOY**

Jack races after Young Blood and the group, after him. She goes into the theatre and when Jack follows behind, there is another girl in the theatre waiting. They greet each other with open arms.

"Check it out. Not bad." Says young blood showing the other girl the card she got.

"Of course you'd win but..." She stops when she spots Jack. Young blood swivels around and her eyes narrow as Jack approaches. She rolls her eyes and sighs brashly.

"What do you want?"

"I want to du..."

"Wait Jack," Yusei stops him, "You don't know who this person is. You can't just go making random duel requests."

"Oh yeah, well just watch me," he states, turning his attention back on the girl. "I want to duel you." She looks him up and down with a snort.

"No," she shrugs, then turns to walk away. Jack steps in front of her, outraged.

"Don't say no to me. " She looks at her friend as she stands next to her and shakes her head. She continues to walk away. "Ohhhh I get it. You're just afraid to go against the master."  
>She stops now.<p>

"Scared. Of what?"

"You heard me. You know I'm the best of the best. You have an excuse to be scared."

"First of all, I've never seen you in my life. Second I'm not scared. I just have better things to do with my time, but I guess I can spare of few minutes to duel you."

"You're in the satellite, what better things could you possibly have to do."

She burrows her eye brows and the older girl stands beside her.

"That's Jack Atlas. He is the turbo duelist from TV. Don't you remember? Red Dragon Arch Fiend." Her eyes widen and she takes three steps back. She shakes her head frantically.

"No. I can't do it."

Jack smirks deviously. "It's OK, even though you might lose, you could at least put in the effort." She looks back at the older girl.

"Lake..."

"Don't ask me," Lake says. "You do what you think you can handle." She looks back the group. She takes a deep breath and any worry that she was feeling earlier has disappeared. She becomes serious.

"Fine I'll duel you, but when I win, I can have a card of my choice from your deck."

"Deal. If you wish to avoid spectators, we can have a turbo duel."

"No," she hesitates. "I-I don't know how to drive a duel runner." Lake raises an eye brow behind her.

"Hmph. I guess that's what I'd expect from a mere child," Jack grunts. Young Blood rolls her eyes.

"Just meet back here tomorrow at this time." Jack nods and walks away with the rest of his group, except Crow

"Hey Young Blood," he calls.

"What."

"What's your real name?"

"Why?"

"You seem familiar."

She stops walking. "None of your business."

Lake looks at Crow. "Her name is Vanessa."

"Thanks a lot Lake," Vanessa groans sarcastically. Lake shrugs and they leave.

"You recognize her from somewhere?" Akiza asks.

Crow shakes his head. "I thought I did but the name through me off. Never heard it. Let's go." The four go get their D Wheelers and ride into a small tunnel that is a great hang out for the group. It's concealed and private for the most part.

"So yus, the girl, what did you think of her?"

"I'm not sure yet, but Jack I still don't think you should duel her."

"I can take her."

"I'm not saying that you can't but don't you feel something off about her."

"I felt it..." Akiza admits. "But I can't be too sure about what it is."

"So we all agree that..." Yusei is cut off the sound of rocks and footsteps hitting the ground above the surface. They look up in curiosity.

"Haha, come on before they catch up." Two people drop into the man hole and hide against the hall. The group becomes hidden and observes the scene. Standing against the wall are two females. Lake and Vanessa. Sector Security runs over the man whole and a couple stop over it.

"D number 263-848-8 you can't hide. You're going back to the facility and you're going to like it," yells security.

'Yeah," another shouts. "So don't try anything stupid, Young Blood." They creep to the other side of the tunnel, still giggling.

"Sector Security is such a joke," Vanessa says

"tell me about it," Lake agrees.

"They should get somebody who can actually duel in sector security. Somebody like _Jack Atlas_," she says sarcastically. Jack stands up, but Yusei pulls him back down.

"I'm not so sure about that duel tomorrow."

"And you think I am?" Vanessa starts walk around the tunnel. "He's one of those overdo it duelist. He's going to make me go too far and I don't think I want to hurt him."

"You don't _think?_"

"You saw how he was talking to me, like I was some sort of helpless person."

"Nessa, you're 15, you look helpless. That shouldn't give you excuse to want to hurt anybody."

"OK, I get it, but you know what I mean. Nobody else has to go through what I do. There is something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Lake tells her. Vanessa rubs her arms and looks up the manhole. "They still burn." Nessa nods. "Well I know you're getting better with controlling it and using your defensive skills while dueling, just don't give up on yourself."

"I'll try not to. Come on, I think we lost sector. Let's get this food to the kids, I bet they are hungry."

"They'll want a deck more than they want food."

"Well that's too bad, they won't die without a deck." She hops out of the hole and Lake follows.

The group comes out of hiding. "Hmph," Jack huffs, "It seems like she has limits. I think I just might have to push her past them.'

"jack I don't think... Crow, where are you going?" Everyone looks over and sees Crow climbing out of the manhole.

"I'm going to follow her." He hops up and the others follow. He spots Vanessa a few buildings away and stealthily makes his way closer. they walk for about half an hour before coming to a small building.

"Why are you trying to follow her?"

"Something isn't right. When we saw her in the duel she didn't have any facility markers, but now sector security is after her. I didn't get a good look at her face, but I'm going to now."

**LLL- Hope you liked. I'm still skeptical about whether or not I should continue but please review!**


	3. Don't Want To Hurt You

**LLL- Well then here we go everybody. Enjoy.**

The four hide on a tall building and observe her as she walks into a roofless hut.

"This must be her hide out, " says Crow.

"I can see her marker," Yusei points out. "See it? Right under her left eye and next to her right eye." The others nod. A little child, maybe about the age of 5, runs up and wraps her arms around Vanessa's legs. Followed by four other children.

Crow steps up a little. "What the..."

"Was everyone OK without me?"

"Yes," they sing in unison.

"I missed ya'll so much," she sighs, bending down on her knees and hugging all of them.

"We missed you too."

"I brought everyone some food. The good kind of food."

"Cool," says a little boy with red hair, "What about decks?"

"I couldn't get any toady." His faces falls. "But I'm trying my best. You know that."

"Yes," the youngest girls say, "we know."

"Come on, let's go eat." She takes them around a small fire and pulls out rice, spring egg rolls, dumpling, tea, and duck.

"Wow mommy Nessa, This looks amazing." Everyone starts eating. The building that the group is standing on begins to vibrate slightly. They all look under their feet and notice that it's not just that building. It's the entire satellite, shaking like a leaf. The kids that are with Vanessa begin to whine and scream. After about a minute, the shaking subsides and only the sound of settling and buildings falling in the distance is heard.

That's when the rumble of a duel runner is heard. Someone rides off of the roof across from them and lands right next to Vanessa. They pull off their helmet and it's Lake. She looks angry.

"So she can ride a duel runner but Vanessa can't?" Jack asks.

"Shhh."

"That's the third time this week," Lake says. "These _earthquakes_ are getting more and more frequent every week."

"Something is going on with the Satellite and Godwin is trying to pass it off as nothing. He's not fooling me. You know the date and time. I'm going to get information myself soon." The kids ease out of their clearing while they talk. Vanessa punches the wall. "Damn Godwin. He takes me as a fool. He knows I mean business but he still won't take me seriously."

"I'm sorry to point this out, but you're only 15. Not many people will take you _that_ seriously."

"But I'm not normal!" She growls. Lake steps up to her and grabs her arms.

"Control. You need to have control. Don't lose yourself. Not like this." Nessa pulls away from Lake and takes deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"If you get to Godwin. Be sure to remember that word... Control."

"No promises."

Crow backs up with the others.

"Let's go," he says. They arrive back at Crow's hide out to find the kids asleep. They sit around the fire.

"What do you think that was about?" Yusei asks.

"Well obviously she has some beef with Godwin," Jack says.

"Agreed, but maybe there is something wrong with her. It came out of her own mouth."

"Crow are you OK?" Akiza asks.

"Did you see all of those children," he asks, looking over at his own. "They called her mommy."

"I highly doubt that's true."

"That's not the point. She's not bad. Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor." Everyone can tell that seeing the children hit a sensitive point in Crow.

"We need to get some sleep. Especially you Jack."

"Hmph." They put out the fire and make room in Crows small hide out.

*The Next Day*

Jack and the others enter the theatre on their duel runners. Lake and Vanessa are already there waiting patiently.

"Good Luck." Lake leaves. Jack disengages his disk from his runner and walks to the middle of the theatre. Vanessa has an unreadable expression on her face.

"I'll go first if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do. I saw what you did. Going first is part of your strategy, but it wouldn't hurt to let you have it your way."

"OK then I guess that means me."

"Let's duel."

"OK Jack, First I summon Blood Hound in Attack mode." _Blood Hound has 450 attack points and 1200 defense points. _"Now, I lay two cards face down and end my turn.

He doesn't make a comment, knowing not to underestimate her.

"My go, I summon Red Nova Dragon to the field. As soon as Red Nova Dragon is summoned, his special ability activates and he gains 200 attack points. Next I summon Dark Resenator."

Vanessa's eyes widen. "We just started. He wouldn't..."

"Now I syncro summon Red Nova Dragon with Dark Resentaor and bring forth.. Red Dargon Archfiend!" The larger demonic dragon appears.

"Why would you bring out your most powerful monster in the first turn of a duel?"

The others observe Jack, "What do you think Jack is doing?" Akiza asks.

"I'm not sure, but he better be careful, this goes a little against his dueling strategy."

"He's trying to do what she was afraid of and push her to her limits," Crow points out.

"I end my turn."

Vanessa gulps slightly. "OK. I Play the Broken Vein Field Spell." Red and Black Strings surround Jack and Vanessa.

"What is this?"

"A field spell. What else..."

"What's happening," Crow says, as the field spell travels much further than the duel field. It stretches through the entire theatre. "This isn't normal." The strings around their feet pulse slightly. They huddle together and look back at Vanessa. "Now I summon Blood Serpent to the field in defense mode." Her eyes are closed and she takes a deep breath.

Akiza whispers in Yusei's ear, "She looks nervous. I know what this is."

"What do you mean..."

"This has to be controlled; I think I know why she doesn't want to attack..."

"OK. I don't know what you did," Jack states, "but I won't let it distract me. So I'm going to get rid of those monsters right now before they become a problem. Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy her Blood Hound."

"I'm sorry Jack. Did I forget to mention the purpose of my field spell? It's not there just to look creepy, you know? The veins of the field spell are like an extra life support. It doesn't negate any of your attacks but it lessens the damage and sends it back to you. Then your life points decrease the same amount as the defense points of the monsters on my field. So I summoned blood serpent to the field and this monster has 900 defense points. Since you attacked me, you lose 2800 life points."

Red Dragon Arch Fiend hits her Blood hound and destroys it. She takes 300 points of damage, then it rebounds through the veins of the field spell and sends damage to Jack.

He grunts and kneels on the ground. The others step up a bit. "Are you OK, Jack?" Akiza shouts.

"What the hell was that?" He gasps.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you," she whispers, with a dark look of guilt on her face. Lake runs into the theatre and stops in astonishment.

"Oh no," she gasps.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and cement from the ceiling begins to fall. This _quake _is much more violent than the previous one. There is a large crash in the distance and Vanessa shouts over to Lake, "The kids!" Nessa removes her card and the field spell disappears. She gets on her knees and as if she has felt an extraordinary pain.

"Where do you think you're going, we have a match to finish. She looks up at Jack and rolls her eyes, then stands and runs out of the theatre. Jack hops on his d wheeler and follows. The others follow him. She sprints into a near building.

One second later, a Duel Runner shoots from out of the building and lands with roar, leaving burn marks on the ground. They follow her and Lake is right behind them. Vanessa hits the roof tops with her duel runner as the quake shakes the satellite. Hopping from roof to roof, her hide out is in view. Jack, Akiza, Yusei, and Crow ride up to a different roof and watch. An apartment complex next to her hideout begins to crumble. She pulls out a card and shouts, "I summon Dark Gem Dragon!" A large dragon appears and flies over to the building, using its wing to prevent it from crumbling and the shaking secedes. She hops down into her hide out and wraps her arms around the crying children.

She is later joined by Lake and surprisingly, the other four. She looks them up and down, then up at her Dragon. "Dark Gem, get rid of it." The dragon disintegrates the complex with a massive flare. 'return," she states.

"And I thought you couldn't ride a duel runner. You looked pretty experienced to me," Jack scolds.

"Akiza," Yusei asks, "back in the theatre. You noticed it before we did..."

Akiza nods. "She's a psychic duelist."

**LLL- Hope you liked. I'm a very second guessing writer, but I actually thought this one went good. Please, please review.**


	4. Staying with Crow

**LLL- Thanks for reviewing. It's really appreciated. So enjoy the next chappie. I don't own YuGiOh 5d's. **

"Leave," she tells them.

"You lied," Yusei says, "but it wasn't because you don't like us."

"You were only trying to help us," Crow emphasizes.

Lake steps beside Nessa. "She was trying to protect you, but ya'll are so egotistic that all you could think about was beating her in a duel."

"Who do you think you're calling egotistic?" Jack challenges.

"Enough!" Nessa says, standing up. "Jack if you want another duel, even after knowing I'm a psychic duelist, then fine." Her voice lowers as she looks around her destroyed hideout. "Just handle it later please."

"Mommy Nessa," a little girl says, "our home is bad. Where are we going to go?" Vanessa looks at lake.

"Where should we go?"

"Our best bet is the theatre."

The boy with red hair jumps up. "No! We cannot go there. The worst duel gangs are at the theatre all the time. It's too dangerous."

"And how would you know that, Callum?"

"Callum snuck out while you was gone," A green haired girl snitches.

"What have we told you about that?"

Lake puts a hand on her shoulder. "That's not something we need to be worrying about right now. It's getting dark and if we're going to find somewhere to go we need to do it now."

"I don't want to stay at the theatre," another child whines.

"Compared to all of the other buildings here, it's the safest. Lake and I will protect all of you. Everyone grab what you want so we can get going." The kids walk away. "Lake, I think I'll use a field spell to block the theatre."

"They are so scared." She says. Vanessa rubs her forehead, looking at the group still observing her. "Are you waiting for something?"

"You can stay with us," Crow blurts.

"What."

"My hideout. You can come and stay with us."

"Seriously?"

"I know how dangerous these streets are and I'm sure you can take care of yourself but that doesn't make It any less dangerous." She looks at Lake again for reassurance. Lake shrugs her shoulders.

"OK, but are ya'll OK with it?" She asks the group.

"They live in New Domino City," Crow tells her. She simply grunts

"OK. Bryn. Haru. Nassir. Callum. Raoul." The kids run over to her. " How do ya'll feel about staying at someone else's hideout for a while?" Unexpectedly, the children begin to cheer. "it's his hideout." They look at Crow and their smiles disappear. Now they look slightly frightened. "Don't judge a person by their facility marker." She bends down and puts their hands on her markers. "How many times have I been to the facility?"

"Three."

"And how many markers do I have?"

"Four."

"Am I a bad person?"

"No."

"And what about Lake? She doesn't have any markers, but she's done things just as I have."

"I just haven't gotten caught," Lake throws in. "So we're going to ask you again, looking past his markers, would you go with?"

The kids nod. "Well," Crow says, "we'd better get going if we want to get there before it gets too dark. Vanessa tells the kids to grab onto her waist and she rolls her duel runner alongside Crow and the others. They walk for about an hour and a half before reaching his hideout.

"Crow!" his kids surround his legs. "Did you bring us any cards?"

"What, I just brought you guys cards last week. What am I? The card fairy?"

The kids laugh, then they catch sight of Vanessa and her children. Her kids are huddled around her legs the same as his, except he has two more than she does.

"They are going to be staying with us for a little bit," Crow says. "So why don't you go ahead and show them around even though it isn't much." His kids walk over and hers follow. Soon, all the children have disappeared. "Those are my kids. I'm raising them because they have no one else."

"I didn't know that."

"I wouldn't expect you to but..."

"OK," I'll see you tomorrow Crow. The helicopter will be by. Just make sure the rascals are ready." Jack leaves.

"Bye Crow."

"See ya Crow and Vanessa." Akiza and Yusei leave on their runners.

"What did he mean by helicopter?"

"He has a helicopter taking my kids to New Domino City tomorrow. A small home run by a close friend we know."

"Oh. Sounds interesting."

"Yeah it's pretty nice, but if you want to stay in the satellite then you can stay here as long as you want. I'm not going with them."

"OK," she says. "I have a tendency to leave at large periods of time and return days later."

"Uhm. I guess that's something that everyone can adjust to."

"Wow," she stares," walking up. You can see the bridge and water from here."

"Yeah. The only luxury."

Night falls and Crow, along with Vanessa and all the kids sit around a fire. Crow tells a story that the children love and everyone acts as themselves, completely comfortable. It isn't long before the children fall asleep. Vanessa rubs the hair of a the little boy Callum.

"He's really something," Crow comments.

She smiles. "Yeah. He's the oldest and the most rebellious. Unfortunately, he gets it from me, but he doesn't understand how many things can go wrong. He messed up once and he learned a small lesson. Don't get caught."

"How he mess up?"

She licks her finger and wipes his cheek. Next to his lip is a facility marker. "He got caught dueling with a deck I took from the warehouse, but he wouldn't have gotten caught if he'd stayed in the hideout like I told him to. But he just wants out. He's ten. By now there are better things in life." She looks at the lights from the city. "He dreams of going there all the time." Vanessa lies down on the mat that Crow gave her and closes her eyes. He does the same.

*Two Hours Later*

Crow feels someone walk past him and wakes up. He follows the figure to the waterside.

"OK. Do you think you will be fast enough? The tunnel will only be elevated for about five minutes." Lake asks.

"I know I'll be fast enough. I'm going to Godwin tonight and nothing will stop me. Just please watch my kids."

"I will. But please don't let any evil get the best of you."

She rubs her arm slightly, still covered by the black elbow high glove.

'_What are they doing?_ Crow thinks.

"Ok in five, four, three, two, one." The water in the river makes a small wave. Vanessa takes a deep breath and rides her duel runner over the side of the ledge, into the water. Crow runs out and Lake sees him.

"what are you doing here?" He looks at the water, only to see Vanessa riding on it. She was riding on water.

"What the hell. I have to tell the others." Crow runs back to call Jack.

**LLL- Hope everyone enjoyed. Don't get bored yet. Much more to come. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. She's Both

**LLL- Hi. I'm tired I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds. Enjoy. And I spelled Goodwin wrong throughout the entire thing but I put his name so many times that I didn't feel like changing it.**

The duel runner splashes over the water. "How is she doing that?" Crow gawks. "She's riding on water.

Lake rolls her eyes. "She's not riding the water. Once a month, a tunnel that lets garbage into the satellite is opened, to be cleaned I believed. As soon as the tunnel is opened, it has to be lifted ten feet off the ground. Therefore, it's just below the surface of the water and high enough to ride on. So if she rides fast enough, she can make it to New Domino City before it dropped.

"Why is she going there?"

"Let's just say Godwin is going to get a piece of the satellite. The REAL satellite." Lake turns on her heels and walks away. Crow dashes into his hideout and picks up his phone to call the others and alert them.

*Five minutes later*

Vanessa is looking at her destination of the tall building. Only three more minutes and she's made it. Suddenly, the wind picks up and a helicopter soars above her head. She stops her runner and looks up, only for her eyes to be staring at Jack Atlas.

"Damn," she whisper. Then she clutches the gas and rows off, as the helicopter continues the Satellite. Two minutes later she arrives on the shore. Her legs are wet and she kneels onto the ground. "I made it." Vanessa rests for a while. Then looks back at the Satellite. It appears so small and helpless. This angers her and she stands up. The growl of her duel runner fills the navy sky as the sunrises.

*With Godwin*

The director stands at his window and stands over the city. His phone beeps and he patiently walks over to it. A holograph of Mina appears.

"Director Godwin, we have been informed that you will be having an intruder."

Yusei appears in the holograph and it glitches. "She can be dangerous Godwin." He says seriously.

"Well I have h=the best security."

Akiza pops up. "She's a psychic duelist" There is a yell outside of his door and he sees his best guard hit a wall with brute force. The door opens and in walks the unmistakable Vanessa.

"Hey Godwin," she jeers. "I thought I'd let myself in if you didn't mind."

"Of course not. I was expecting."

Her brow furrows as she walks up to him. She wears the usual black skirt, shirt, high heel boots, and elbow length gloves covering both her arms. "Were you really?"

"Is there reason that you've infiltrated my establishment?"

"Tell me what's going on Godwin. These are not normal _earthquakes _in the Satellite. I can feel it. It's something else and you know what."

"What makes you so sure I know what's wrong with the Satellite?"

"Don't try to play me for a fool Godwin. Following any earthquake has to be a tsunami and because of the way the Satellite has been shaking, one would have hit New Domino City." Godwin raises his eyebrows. "The satellite is going to be shaken to crumbs. You know the buildings aren't made for that. Do you even care about the Satellite? There are children there." She yells.

"I am well aware of who is in the Satellite, but I'm afraid it's already too late. No part of the Satellite can be saved after the past events."

"Those children can be saved Godwin!"

"Not now I'm afraid. They can stay alive and wait for the proper rescue but certain events are occurring that are more important than the safety of a couple of children."

"How dare you." She steps up when Godwin turns around and walks to his window, ignoring her. She takes a deep breath and looks down, speaking darkly. "Godwin, you have one more time to tell me what's going on or I promise you that I'll destroy this city right now"

"I'm not sure how a girl of your capacity could accomplish that could achieve that."

Vanessa smiles when Godwin sees the dark clouds, but still suspects nothing. "You have one more warning," she threatens. "What do you know? Why won't you help us!" Although she sounds evil, she's on the verge of tears. He doesn't turn around and she storms out of the room. It's incredibly windy outside and the large clouds have almost completely covered the city. By now Godwin has figured out something is wrong.

Up rides Jack. "So you think you're slick sneaking out of the Satellite like that?"

A devious smile spreads across her face. "Jack, would you like to turbo duel me. You know.. rematch?"

"Why not?" he says, "But when I beat you, go back to the Satellite where you belong."

She shakes her head and gets on her duel runner. "I'm tired of hearing your mouth." He does the same. Other duel runners are heard in the distance. Akiza and Yusei approach the two.

"What are you doing Jack?" Yusei yells over the increasing winds.

"I'm going to finish my duel against her."

Godwin comes out and looks into the sky.

"Came to get a better view?" she jeers.

Another duel runner is heard and everyone looks around. It shoots off of the nearest roof top and lands next to Akiza. "Don't duel her!" Lake yells, "she's a dark sign..." Vanessa revs up her engine and large purple flames appears around her and Jack. It spreads miles through the city and materializes in the dark clouds above. Jack is staring at her and looks into her black and red eyes. Multiple people are heard screaming in the distance and Vanessa smiles.

She takes off and Jack hesitates. "Just be careful Jack," Akiza yells, "Damage is real."

"Dammit." Lake throws her helmet down. "We were doing so good."

"You knew about this." Yusei asks.

"Of course. The mark has been on her arm for some time now and she knew what happened if she turbo duels someone out of anger. She can turn it on and off, she just doesn't know how to. She is only tempted to be a dark signer when she is angry. It gets worse every day."

"And this isn't something you thought we'd probably need to know?"

"No because it's none of your business."

"Is there anything else we might need to know?"

"Well actually something really weird happened to her about a week ago."

"What?"

"Another mark appeared on her arm..."

"What kind of mark?"

A huge crash is heard in the distance and Lake puts on her helmet and rides towards the duel. The other follow. When they get there, Jack has 400 life points and Vanessa has 3400. On Jack's field is Red Dragon Arch Fiend and one face down. Vanessa has three monsters and her turn has just come back around.

"I'll show Godwin," she says. "I'll show them all. Now, I combine my Blood Sacrifice and Black Vein. Let the curtains of blood mix with darkness. The souls of the dead will clash with the light of my destiny. Come Forth Black Blood Dragon!"

The large dragon takes flight. Lake rides as close as he can to the flames. "Vanessa, stop it! You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do."

"You can't do this. You're letting it take control of you. I thought you said you'd never kill anyone."

"And I won't."

"Don't you realize what this is? If you win Jack dies. This is not a normal turbo duel. Could you live with the guilt of taking anyone's life when you're back to normal? You wouldn't be any better that Goodwin." Her duel runner stops and she stares into space. Jack stops and gets off of his runner. He walks over to her and pulls her helmet off. He lifts her chin with his fingers and looks into her eyes. They are watery and green. Back to normal. She wraps her arms around him and slides off of her duel runner onto her knees.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"It's fine," he mumbles. "but one of us still have to lose this match.

She stands and looks at him "No. No one is dying to today." She closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly Jack's signers mark glows, along with Akiza, Yusei, and Crow somewhere across the city, looking into the sky at the dark signers mark. Vanessa pulls the gloves off her arms and on one arm is a dark signer's mark while on the other is a signer's mark. Both marks glow and she kneels on the ground. The flames die down and the clouds clear the sky, then she falls over. Jack catches her before she hits the ground.

The others approach her and examine her arms. The mark on her arm is the one that vanished from Luna's arm and the dark signers mark is a Serpent. The only difference is that the signers mark is slightly blackened from the bottom to the middle. Yusei rubs it.

"She keeps doing that," Lake says. "She is always ending matches because of how afraid she is that she will hurt someone. Every time she stops one, this mark darkens. Another Duel runner is heard and Crow rolls up. And his mouth falls open when he sees her.

"No," he gasps.

"Yes," Jack says, holding her, "She's a darker signer and signer."

**LLL- I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sleepy so please excuse all my spelling and grammar errors, especially that Goodwin problem. Please Review.**


	6. Good Night

**LLL- I'm so sorry. It's been FOREVER. But I'm a young girl. I have a busy life. Enjoy.**

Vanessa sits up and stretches. Rubbing her head, she tries intently to remember when she fell asleep. Slowly, memories of Goodwin and her earth bound immortal pop into her mind. She becomes slightly more anxious in trying to figure out where she is. The walls are a calming grey with decorative paint strokes and the comforter covering her is a navy blue.

'_Am I in a bed and bath_?' She thinks.

The carpet is dark tan and the sun set reflects nicely off of it. Quietly, she creeps out of bed and goes to the door. Around the corner is a long corridor, ending at a large family room. The carpet settles with every step she takes, bringing her to the attention that she isn't wearing her shoes and both of her marks are revealed. Once more, Vanessa's guard is put up, despite the comfortable atmosphere. There are two couches, two tables and two towering lamps, mirroring each other on each side of the room. An orange glow emits from the sunlight shining through the large sliding doors. Cautiously, she opens them and walks outside. Vanessa is greeted by a large roof top pool.

When she reaches the side railings, she's astonished to see New Domino City and all of the destruction she caused. To her enjoyment, she's not the least bit upset. Goodwin got what he deserved with this city. The sky is orange and is slowly beginning to fade dark indigo as the sun sets upon the horizon. Despite the chard streets and buildings, this city still finds a way to glow with lights, looking beautiful. As I look back into the sea, she notices a small island covered slightly by a smog cloud. The Satellite. The anger within her wells, until another thought invades her mind.

"My kids!"

She swivels around in a hurry, but hits something tall and hard that wasn't behind her a minute ago. She falls to the ground and looks up, rubbing her head. Towering above her is Jack Atlas.

"Where do you think you're going?"

With a brash sigh and a roll of the eyes, she replies with, "to go get my kids."

"You can't."

"Says who."

"They are sleeping. Do you want to wake them?"

"Wha...? Where am I?"

"In New Domino City."

"Point out the obvious Einstein. I mean _here_. Where am I?"

"You're in my house. You're kids are on the fifteen floor.."

"So what floor are we on?"

"The roof. Fifty seventh."

"Oh..." When he's least on his guard, she jumps up and runs around the pool, back into the house. Before she can even make it to the door, she's pinned onto the couch. Jack flips her over and holds her hands down. "Let go of me," she grunts.

"No. If I let you go, you're going to run out of here aimlessly, get yourself caught and thrown into the facility." She stops struggling and looks into his violet eyes. The have a serious glare to them and he looks into her, now clam, greens ones.

"Get off of me. I'm leaving."

"You plan on leaving then I stay until you fall asleep."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged if you keep trying to leave."

"Bastard."

"Listen here little girl. Do you think keeping you in _my house_ is something that I want to be doing in my spare time? You think your life is so hard well why don't you try..."

"My life _is_ hard. Harder than anyone else's. No one has to walk around with this burning curse on their arm. You don't know what it's like!" Taking one hand away from his wrist, he removes his glove with his teeth, revealing a signer marker, similar to hers. She gasps.

"You're not the only person out there with problems." Her eyes are still wide with astonishment, but soon subside with pity.

"Get off. I won't run." Jack unsurely releases his weight and gets off of her. She sits up and messages her abdomen a little. She looks at her left arm that contains the signers mark, then raises her right. "Do you have this one too?" He shakes his head.

"It must be hard. Living with them both."

"I just wish I knew why they chose me. I'm sure there are many more people in this world with problems. Do you what these marks are? Why do have them"

"I can't speak for that dark signers mark and I hardly can say much about the signers. But each signers mark is a part of the crimson dragon. The signers fight against the darker signers, but that still doesn't explain why you have both."

"Hmm. I'm not sure I want to know."

"Which one did you get first?"

"The dark sign."

"And they never said why they needed you?"

"They did, but something happened in between those events and my memory hasn't yet caught up with me."

"You lost your memory?"

"Only the part about the dark signers. I can remember other details in my life. I just know I woke up one morning with a signers mark on my other arm and I could barely remember where the dark signers mark came from." Jack holds her arm with care and rubs his finger down her signer mark.

"It's not supposed to be this color. It's supposed to be orange but it's changing the same color as the dark sign."

"I know and it hurts." He lets go and she looks back out into the now darkened city. Lights are all that illuminate the room. She hadn't even noticed that it'd gotten dark. Now they both sit with their shadows outstretched across the couch. "I want to see my kids."

"I already told you they..."

"I know what you told me. I want to see them. I need to know that they're OK." He shrugs and stands, beckoning her to follow. A minute later, she's standing in an elevator with him, waiting to reach the fifteenth floor. He leans causally against the wall as they get lower. Finally the bell dings and the doors open. She exits first and Jack gets out, leading her. They walk down a long hallway with red velvet carpet. They reach a door that says J and Jack opens it with a key card. The room is dark lit only slightly by a small night light in the corner. There are two beds and she sees two of her children in each.

She raises an eyebrow. "One's missing. Where's Callum?" Jack points and she looks over to the window. Sitting on a chair, Callum leans his head on the glass. She walks over and sits next to him. He makes no eye contact and she puts her arm around him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Still he says nothing. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think they're here? My parents I mean"

"I really don't know but you know what we've talked about. You need to keep your eyes open to what's in front of you. Not what you want." He rubs the facility marker on his face and stares out of the window. I look out to where he's looking and there's nothing but singed street. "Don't follow what I do. My actions are much more difficult to control. I have other people in my head telling me what is right and what's wrong. Still I have to choose because one of them is lying. Today I didn't choose wisely."

"You've been asleep for two days. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"Two days?"

"How do you do it? You're only fifteen and you know so much."

"It's because I've been to hell three times and back. You've already been there once," she says, now gliding her fingers over his facility marker. "I don't want you to go back." He lies down on her shoulder and yawns. "You need some sleep. You've had a lot on your mind."

"Thank you for being my friend and my mother... I love you." With one last yawn, he closes his eyes and doses off. She kisses him and lays him down. With one last peck on the other children's cheeks, she leaves the room with Jack on her heels.

"I can see you're really close to them," Jack says. "Especially the Callum boy."

"Yes. I can't imagine my life without them." They trail silently the rest of the way back to the room. Vanessa goes back to the room that she woke up in without saying a word to Jack. When Jack knows he's far enough distance so he can't be heard, he whispers, "Good Night."

**LLL- Hope You like. Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS. I have now finished this at 12:59 Christmas Day. 12/25/11 Please Review**.


End file.
